


Counting Stars

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: A familiar sound awakens the superman to realize about some new feelings





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This little story has been spinning in my head for a long time. 
> 
>  
> 
> And listening to [Counting stars -One republic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-OXCNmAKs0) I decided to end it in a moment of inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It started just like an almost imperceptible sound even for his super hear. He just wanted to sleep. Then the sound increases just a little, just enough to be heard. Like the sound of a little mouse hided in the corners of an old house. Few minutes later the sound get louder, it couldn't be ignored.

He get up from bed a little upset. But something was wrong. He couldn't just ignored the familiar sound.

1 a.m. declares the digital clock of red lights between the darkness of his room.

Even with Bekka traveling, with Kirk being here once in a while just to work. This is their home.

He really needed a place to call home, he like this place and he like to have them around.  
Maybe, just because of that, Hernan feels this place like a home.

So he couldn't just ignore the sound. That so familiar sound. He have heard it from her mom, his sister, from Kirk, even from himself but never before in her voice.

 

There she is. A few meters in front of him. Sitting on the floor with the open window, cuddling her knees and crying. She stared to the sky for a moment and cried even more.

 

Hernan didn't know exactly what to do. After all they aren't the lovely kind of friends.They share goods times in bed but no more.

He stops for a moment, thinking about them, about his obsession about her. 

To know about someone similar to him, with distant abilities from the weak humans, someone who came from a faraway star, made him feel better, in his usual loneliness, just a little. 

Not too much time ago, Hernan felt that they belong together. Maybe it was just ego, maybe loneliness. Nonetheless, he was sure that Bekka’s tonight tears weren't because of him. He think a little more, about love, about a love that she doesn’t feel for him, a love that he doesn’t feel for her neither. Maybe, everything could be different but it isn’t like that.

Since the moment they had the special connection with the mother box and because of they have spent more time together, everything feel a little different. He is more understanding and cordial. He have developed feelings for her, in this night, watching her like that made him realize about that rare new thoughts.

So he walks to the place where she is, silently. Hernan almost floats through the room.

 

\- Hi - he finally said sitting in the floor to her side.

 

She doesn't answer.

Bekka just turn around her head to the opposite direction from the asking voice.

Hernan stood there, watching her. 

Bekka always have seem gorgeous to him. He loves her beautiful red hair, he imagines it is as red as the volcanoes from Apocalypse she have told him about.

She always seem so strong, her beautiful and powerful gaze eyes emanate strength and knowledge.

 

Why tonight are those gorgeous eyes crying? Why that perfect shape looks so fragile?

 

\- Bekka. 

Hernan lead one of his hands to her shoulder but he stops in the middle of the path.

This relationship isn't like that.

Even though he wanna help her, in some way.

 

\- I’m fine

\- Talk to me. It always help Kirk to feel better.

\- I’m not a human.

\- He neither.

 

Hernan is right in some way. That man-bat maybe isn't human anymore, Kirk isn't as powerful like them but he still keeps by their side. That fragile intelligent man trust in this egocentric super human alike being. Maybe she should too.

 

\- When I arrive to this planet . . . - the powerful voice breaks the uncomfortable silence, and Hernan listen - I learned a lot about this place thanks to the mother box . . . - her voice is about to crack when she decide to look to the empty sky of the city but she continue - . . . I learned that here they call Orion to a group of stars.

\- Orion? - Hernan knows a little about him. Just a little. - Is that why are you sad tonight?

Bekka nods.

\- I couldn't sleep. So I got up to take a drink. I looked through the window. I just . . . I just wanted to see . . . I couldn't, I couldn't see any star, I couldn't see any shining star. I can't see him again. That empty sky reminded me so strongly that I can't see him, ever, ever again. 

All the words start to go out from his lips with confidence, they doesn't seem to stop until she noticed Hernan’s look.

What is that expression? Compassion?

Oh no, she doesn't need that.

Bekka stand up quickly with that thought in mind, to leave the place. But that intention is useless in front of that man who is to her side in an instant. 

She looks at him with her hair made a mess, the eyes filled with tears, the heart trembling.

Hernán look back at her.

 

\- I don't understand why are you crying. You could fly to another place to see the stars.- He talk to this peculiar woman while he try to fix her hair. 

\- That isn't the point. - she is a little upset for that useless opinion.

\- I know, even so. Let's go to see the stars Bekka.

She wanna say no, she wanna break Hernan’s touch. But she feels fragile.

 

\- Ok, all right . . .

Hernan takes her waist carefully, maybe too carefully and leaves the place through the window with her on his arms, slowly. 

She didn't fight. Bekka just hug him in silence. Maybe she need this. Just maybe, maybe sometimes she needs him, she needs this rare superman.

 

There are they, barefoot in the middle of a quiet desert, feeling the fresh sand and watching the sky next to some cactus and night animals.

There is no shining moon this night.

Only the stars are there, glowing in silence, like a million of tears decorating the night. 

The night creatures might know it. Maybe the snakes, the little mices know at look at them. 

Only beings from another world would appreciate with so much fascination and calm this desert, this night, this cold world. Those beings look at the stars, from where they come from.

After a few minutes of deep appreciation of the constellations. Bekka decide to rest in the sand. She look how a beautiful snake marks a path in the sand; while her tears run through her face with no more suffering.

 

\- What are you doing Hernan? - Bekka talks watching the sky

\- I just want you to feel fine

\- Thanks but this doesn't change anything between us

\- I think . . . this changes everything.

Bekka look at him, confused. He is acting really different, so distant from his usual arrogant behavior, no jokes, no violence. He seems honest.

 

\- What you mean?- she asks.

\- I have realized that . . . I have feelings for you. - he answer looking her right in the eyes. Hernan’s blue gaze shine under that perfect background.

 

Bekka’s cheeks blushes when feeling observed by those beautiful eyes. those are the same eyes which turn red when they are filled with anger, those same eyes look at her sincerely tonight. 

Bekka smiles, she is just about to make a joke to get out of this new situation but he talks again.

 

\- No in the way you are thinking. - he smiles to her.- You have become my friend, and part of my family. That’s why I think we shouldn't continue with we have.

\- Seriously? Have you find a new distraction? - she teases him.

\- It's not about that, Bekka. You know what I mean. - Hernan stay firm with his idea.

\- Yeah. I have feelings for you too. But is a pain in the ass to admit it since you are jerk.

\- I am sorry for that.

This time Bekka has no words in front of that surprising apologize.

 

\- Let's go home Hernan. Thanks for this.- Bekka stands up.

\- All right, but you're still sad, I don't want you to be alone. Do you wanna sleep with me? - Bekka look at him with a playfully smile after hear that sentence.- I mean really sleep. - Hernan clarifies.

In the Justice Tower, in Hernan’s room. Bekka hugs his friend with strength, fortunately he is strong enough to support that powerful cuddle.

Hernan for very first time hugs her on his bed. He can smell the sweet aroma from that beautiful alien red hair and feel with calm that soft skin.

Bekka does the same, perceive the exotic and extraterrestrial fragrance from Hernan’s neck.

 

\- Do you have feelings for Kirk too? - bekka tease him again. She have noticed that Superman cares a lot for Batman.

\- Oh. Shut up. - he laughs.

\- By the way. Where is he?

\- In Gotham. He is pretty sure that he’s going to catch a dangerous kidnaper tonight.

\- Why didn't he ask us for help?

\- He is intelligent, he knows when to asks for it. - Superman declared.

\- All right - she whispers closing her eyes - And . . .Are you sure? - she asks. - About this? I mean, you still being really sexy for me.

\- You and me? . . . 

Hernan speaks closing his eyes too and thinking about that important question. She always have been tempting for him. He wonders for a moment but the answer is clear.

 

\- . . . being just friends? Yeah I can work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you very much.
> 
> I think that the relationship between Bekka and Hernan went a long way, from being strangers to meeting in Greece and establishing a relationship of convenience, to comrades in the justice league in comics and then having a nice friendship in the movie.
> 
> That's why I thought of this fic
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and take care!


End file.
